The present invention relates to shielding devices, and more particularly to a shielding device for protecting a T-type BNC connector against the interference of static electricity and magnetic fields.
Various T-type BNC connectors have been disclosed for use in computer systems, and have appeared on the market. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,299, issued to Tsan-Chi Wang, discloses a resistor coupled T-type BNC connector. This resistor coupled T-type BNC connector, as shown in FIG. 1, is coupled with a ceramic resistor to eliminate outside noises effectively. Under normal conditions, this resistor coupled T-type BNC connector is practical in use and can effectively eliminate outside noises. However, this resistor coupled T-type BNC connector can not eliminate the interference of static electricity. As the user touches the shell of the connector with the hand, static electricity will occur and affect the quality of the transmission. Sometimes, electric shocks may happen due to a potential difference.